


Try Before You Buy

by BlackKite7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Matsukawa because I'm thirsty as fuck, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, also includes Matsukawa in a suit and unfairly stylish Hanamaki, in the 'let's pretend to date so we can try out cake samples' way, in which Matsukawa fails to keep his cool and things don't go according to plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKite7/pseuds/BlackKite7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa took a deep breath to steady his nerves as he approached, the casual calm façade falling quickly into place as he crossed over the border of Hanamaki’s personal space, planting a ‘<i>friendly</i>’ kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Hi there, sweetheart.” He greeted teasingly, a smile appearing on his face as Hanamaki made a soft and rather fake squealing noise and held both hands to his faintly blushing cheeks.</p><p>“Mattsun, <i>stop</i>, people will see us…!” Hanamaki looked away into the crowd and swatted Matsukawa’s chest with the folded magazine, the open page full of stylishly decorated cakes and sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr that was basically: "i just saw a thing on fb like ‘does somebody wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples’ and im just…………………imagine ur otp" but not exactly.
> 
> This is the first thing I've written/posted in maybe two weeks my god. Enjoy this entirely self-indulgent piece of seemingly unrequited mutual pining.

Matsukawa always regretted having set Hanamaki a personal ringtone. Despite the sound bringing an unconscious smile to his sleepy face, the terrible tune had woken him up; his phone vibrating loudly on his bedside table as the chorus of a terrible song filled his ears. With a groan, he curled up and tugged the warm blankets closer to his body, clinging to the fading tendrils of sleep before they faded.

His phone continued to ring, bouncing closer to the edge as it threatened to fall off the end table, and he snaked one hand slowly out from under the warm covers, pulling them close to his body and nuzzling his head into his pillow. He padded his hand against the edge of the bedside table to pull his phone from the charger and towards him. He tapped the screen several times, missing the answer button by millimetres before the call was accepted, and brought it to his ear as he murmured into his pillow.

“I hope this is important...I was having a good dream.” Matsukawa mumbled the words, his mind half awake and voice groggy. The sound of a warm laugh by his ear woke him up quickly.

“ _Oh really? Was it a naughty dream?_ ” He never understood how Hanamaki was always so chipper in the mornings. He glanced at his clock, the digital clock blinking at a quarter to nine in the morning. The early morning sunlight filtered through the gaps in his closed blinds, the streams of light just barely missing his eyes

“I was dreaming of Iwaizumi’s biceps. Oh, how they flexed for me…” Matsukawa rolled onto his back and arched his chest upward to stretch, and he let out a low groaning noise of approval at the way his spine cracked. A wide toothy grin appeared on his face at the sound of Hanamaki choking on a laugh, obviously surprised but impressed by his reply, and likely by the unintentional mental image he received from the groan he had let out.

“ _You need to get your head out of the gutter, Mattsun~_ ” Hanamaki’s voice was deep, only just lighter than his own, but it was always full of warmth and pure happiness. “ _Anyway, you’re free today, right?_ ”

“Makki, if you make me get out of bed on my day off, I’m going to really upset. I may even cry.”

“ _You’re a pretty crier Mattsun. It’ll be fine._ ”

“Oh, shut your face-hole. Why do I need to get up?”

“ _I need you to pretend that we’re engaged, at least for a few hours. There’s a place that has incredible cakes and sweets that’s doing a sale for newlyweds and that shit, and then…_ ” Hanamaki continued to talk, explaining that there was also a café doing specials for couples that he wanted to go to afterwards. Matsukawa’s mind had stuck at ‘ _pretend that we’re engaged_ ’ however.

How was he supposed to do that? He’d spent all of high school pretending he didn’t like Hanamaki, at least not in any romantic way. He was comfortable with the status quo. It was a joy to be around Hanamaki, indulging in his good but often dirty-minded humour, and his smile always set butterflies loose in his stomach. He’d mastered a poker-face just to keep his expressions in check lest Hanamaki do something simple and otherwise innocent that would get his heart beating rapidly.

But to pretend to be engaged? It wasn’t as if Matsukawa hadn’t thought about it, or daydreamed about things of a similar nature. Often he let his mind wandered to what ifs and maybes; what it might be like if in some other world they were together. He doubted much would change, aside from obvious couple-habits, like living together, going on dates, kissing – among other things. They were as close as two friends could be, comfortable with one another and in displaying their affection for one another as innocently as they could.

But that was about it, wasn’t it?

The unnecessary train of thought made him frown despite the blush that crept over his face, and Matsukawa lifted a hand to his face to cover his flushing cheeks, despite no one being around in his tiny apartment to notice. Hanamaki was still babbling through the phone, laughing to himself and reading off the specials from some kind of catalogue he had pinched from somewhere. It made his heart ache, in a tiny, pitiful way, to know that Hanamaki was oblivious to it. ‘ _Notice what you do to me already you prick…_ ’ Matsukawa thought to himself as he sat up and ran a hand through his wildly out of place hair, the dark curls sticking out a little too much on the left side.

“Alright, alright, I get it, you’re a glutton and you want to cheat the system.” Matsukawa interrupted whatever rambling Hanamaki had unconsciously gotten caught up in, though it wasn’t so strange a thing after knowing him all through high school. “What do I have to do?”

“ _I-…well…_ ” Hanamaki sounded like he was at a loss.

“You haven’t actually thought this out, have you?”

A pause.

And suddenly, a deep chuckle made Matsukawa’s chest rumble and the sound an indignant, offended whine in his ear followed.

“ _Shut up! It’s not like it’d be hard, we just have to- to pretend, you know. Act lovey-dovey, hold hands, just- just shut up and meet me at Shinjuku Station, okay?_ ”

“Add this to the list of lunches you owe me.” Matsukawa kicked off his sheets and swung his legs off the edge of his bed, wiggling his toes in the fluffy rug under his feet.

“ _You’re a godsend Mattsun, truly._ ” The words made him blush again and he shook his head as he stood up. “ _Oh, one more thing._ ”

“What?” He groaned the word, feigning irritation. There had only ever been a handful of times Matsukawa had ever been truly annoyed with him. It was hard to stay mad at him, no matter how serious or trivial the situation.

“ _Wear something nice. I know you love your spikey punk-rocker look more than you love your best friend-_ ” Matsukawa quickly began to pout at his words as he walked towards his wardrobe. “ _-but the shop is like. Fancy. Like. Really fancy. The café is too, kinda._ ”

“I don’t want to go to a place that disrespects me or my leather jacket.” He opened the sliding door of his wardrobe and leaned his ear to his shoulder, the phone resting in between as he looked at the clothes he had hung up, his gaze floating towards the spiked leather jacket that was resting on a beanbag in the corner of his room.

“ _I know, it’s a real shame, almost a crime even._ ” Sometimes it was hard to distinguish between Hanamaki’s serious and sarcastic tones, but after years of friendship, it was something Matsukawa had learned to recognise, and he pouted at the mocking tone thrown his way. “ _But we have to act the part. So…you know. Clean up. Look sharp. Uhh…_ ”

“Sell myself out so my best friend can gorge on sweets?”

“ _Yes. Please?_ ”

Matsukawa sighed but smiled nonetheless as he swung a clothes hanger to the side to reveal a blazer and slacks neatly hanging up. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” He took out the casual suit and examined it. He’d worn it to his older sister’s wedding last year. It’d do nicely.

“ _Maybe. But it’ll be fun. See you soon, my beloved._ ” Hanamaki drawled the title, no doubt smirking to himself as he said so.

“I’ll try not to keep you waiting _dearest_.” Matsukawa snickered as he replied and Hanamaki bid him a proper goodbye as the call ended.

Tossing his phone over his shoulder onto the bed, Matsukawa looked over the casual suit, plucking small bits of fluff from the shoulders before he began searching for a dress shirt to wear under it and made a mental note to take out the piercings on his lips and ears, unconsciously clinking the one on his tongue against his teeth.

As he laid the clothes out on his bed and abandoned them to take an early morning shower, he murmured a familiar sentence to himself, a mantra that had gotten him through high school.

“Keep your cool, Issei, keep your cool…”

 

* * *

 

The train rattled over the rails, swinging Matsukawa from side to side as he hung onto a thin plastic guardrail by the train doors. He stared at himself in his reflection, pouting with a disapproving expression.

The tie was a bit much, he decided, and carefully tugged the knot away from his Adam’s apple and loosened it enough to tug it over his head and tuck it into the inner pocket of his blazer. He popped open the top buttons of the light blue dress shirt he wore, not noticing the dreamy stares of a group of high school girls nearby, and tugged at the collar to expose the top of his tanned collarbone.

“Better…” he mumbled unconsciously and ran a hand through his hair, long fingers scratching the shaved space just above his nape. He’d been unable to do anything his hair. Slick it back, part it nicely – no matter what, his hair wouldn’t obey, and remained a curly, dishevelled mess, but at least he looked presentable. The suit, however casual, made him feel ten years older. He ran his tongue over his lip, missing the piercings that curled over it and sighed.

Over his head, a polite voice told him his stop was approaching. It had taken him a few months to get used to Tokyo’s metro systems, even more so when his small group of friends were so spread out over the prefecture as they studied at different universities. It had been a struggle in the beginning, but after a year, they’d gotten a good grip of each other’s schedules and were able to arrange for weekend catch-up sessions. He and Hanamaki visited one another frequently, often taking turns to stay over at each other’s apartment – though Matsukawa only visited him when his flatmates were going out for the evening.

Several minutes of being pressed against the door ended when he arrived at his stop and was practically shoved off the train. With a scowl, he weaved through the crowd, towering over most people by a full head and was able to get above ground and breathe in the fresh morning air. It was nothing like Miyagi – it was stale and far from clean, he knew, but it would do.

Quickly, he headed across the street when the traffic stopped and looked towards the corner of an intersection that was used as a meeting spot for anytime they were in the area. Matsukawa could see Hanamaki through the crowd, leaning against the wall so he was out of way pedestrians. It was easy to spot him – the hair was a dead giveaway, the vibrant shade of pink standing out like a sore thumb. It had been meticulously dyed to the right colour after much deliberation, a memory from their third year that made him smile, especially when the mortified expressions of their old teachers surfaced with it.

Hanamaki was dressed simply, but nicely; clad in a black button-up with matching slacks and formal dress shoes that looked a little too new with a stylish violet scarf hanging loosely over his shoulders. He played with the end of it as he looked through a folded magazine, smiling to himself pleasantly. The sight made Matsukawa’s stomach squeeze tightly. Did he realise how handsome he was, by default of existence alone? He wondered if maybe this was karma, some kind of sick and twisted punishment for that one time he’d put a stag beetle on his older sister’s face while she’d been napping.

Matsukawa took a deep breath to steady his nerves as he approached, the casual calm façade falling quickly into place as he crossed over the border of Hanamaki’s personal space, planting a ‘ _friendly_ ’ kiss on his cheek.

“Hi there, sweetheart.” He greeted teasingly, a smile appearing on his face as Hanamaki made a soft and rather fake squealing noise and held both hands to his faintly blushing cheeks.

“Mattsun, _stop_ , people will see us…!” Hanamaki looked away into the crowd and swatted Matsukawa’s chest with the folded magazine, the open page full of stylishly decorated cakes and sweets. A throaty laugh brought Hanamaki’s warm brown eyes back towards him, his jovial expression faltering slightly when he stopped to look at Matsukawa for a second too long.

Matsukawa raised a brow at him, confused. “What? It’s the hair, isn’t it? I know, but it-” He lifted a hand to ran his fingers through the untamed curls, pouting to himself as he did so.

“No, no!” Hanamaki interrupted him quickly and waved his hands, almost smacking a businesswoman in a hurry in the face, but he was too flustered to have noticed. “You look fine! Great, even. You’re not trying to show me up, are you? That’s cheating, you’re not supposed to look better than me, ever, those were the rules.” Hanamaki began to ramble, a wide grin appearing on his face despite the way a flush crept over his skin. Matsukawa brushed it off as having almost clocked a pedestrian with the magazine and opted to ignore it to wound his pride instead.

“You didn’t read the fine print of our contract; any event in which I’m is forced to dress up automatically obliges me to look nicer than you and shame you and your fat ass.”

“You cheat! I want a divorce!”

“We’re not even married yet. Or at all.”

Hanamaki frowned at him childishly, unable to think of a retort, and Matsukawa grinned widely at him as he licked his finger and made an invisible streak in the air, indicating a point in his favour in the battle of wits and words. Hanamaki swatted at his hand and walked around him, leading him down the street as he looked at the wedding planner catalogue, thumbing through the pages as he expertly weaved through the crowd with Matsukawa at his heels.

It was a twenty-minute walk over several blocks to get to where they needed to be, a rather large and obviously well off store that made custom cakes for weddings and other such occasions. Hanamaki grabbed onto Matsukawa’s hand, tugging him to his side as they entered the store. A bell over their head chimed as Matsukawa reminded himself stay calm. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t held hands before, it was a rather normal thing between them, but it made Matsukawa uneasy every time.

There were counters with display cakes everywhere, in different shapes, sizes, and colours, and the walls lined with velvet drapes over smaller, more petite looking sweets and chocolate goods. The sight made Matsukawa’s teeth ache, and despite the happy and otherwise calm look on Hanamaki’s face, Matsukawa knew he was drooling on the inside. An older woman greeted them as she approached and Hanamaki spoke with her about an appointment he had made to look at some of the display cakes on special while playfully nudging Matsukawa as he mentioned their fake wedding. It was then it occurred to him that Hanamaki had obviously been planning this for some time, and he reminded himself to punish him for it later.

Matsukawa filled his role obediently, keeping to Hanamaki’s as closely as he could and entering the conversation when necessary, effortlessly coming up with lies about what kind of style they were looking for, knowing what Hanamaki’s tastes were. The older woman eventually escorted them to a row of counters of small sweets that would be served during the wedding reception.

“Oh, Mattsun, don’t these look good?” Hanamaki spoke the words sweetly as he tasted one, a look of utter bliss appearing in his eyes as he indulged in the tasty treat.

Matsukawa put on his best, most cunning smile as he leaned closer to his side and bent his head over his shoulder. “Let me try one.” He opened his mouth willingly, waiting for Hanamaki to pop one in his mouth.

“Here you go, love~” Hanamaki hummed and poked his lips with one of the purple iced cakes before placing it in his mouth. It was excessively sweet, the sponge tasted like chocolate and the thick icing stuck to his teeth, but he smiled and nodded in approval. “We should definitely get something like this, and- oh my god, is that a chocolate fountain?”

Hanamaki immediately walked away from his side, his sudden absence making Matsukawa pitch forward as his weight had been resting on him. He just barely caught himself and stood upright as Hanamaki jogged halfway across the store to what was indeed a chocolate fountain. The attendant laughed, following after Hanamaki and explaining that they had a number of small sponge cakes and soft biscuits that could be dipped into the fountain for tasting, and Matsukawa knew he was a lost cause in an instant.

“Mattsun, quickly, feed me something tasty!” He demanded with an eager grin and the older woman laughed again as Matsukawa brought himself over.

“How did I end up with such a needy fiancé?” Matsukawa asked and sighed dramatically as he dipped one of the coloured sponge cakes into the dripping chocolate fountain. Hanamaki swayed at his side eagerly, hopping from foot to foot as Matsukawa let the excess drip from the sponge cake, twisting it from side to side slowly, smirking at the way Hanamaki’s eyes were practically screaming with need of the dessert.

“Stop teasing me…” Hanamaki whined and tugged at his sleeve, and Matsukawa rolled his eyes, breathing out a hushed comment to the older woman about what a bossy man he was before turning towards him.

Hanamaki’s pouting expression faded instantly, replaced with an eager grin as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth expectantly. A nagging voice in the back of his mind warned him of the danger in that and Matsukawa abided by it, doing nothing more than placing the chocolate covered sponge cake in his mouth and watching passively as Hanamaki devoured it ever so slowly.

The more Matsukawa watched him, the quicker that nagging voice faded into white noise, his mind quickly becoming blank as Hanamaki lifted a hand to his mouth to cover it, a wide smile making the corners of his eyes crinkle as a genuinely happy expression made his face glow. ‘ _Shit..._ ’ Matsukawa thought as he curled his hand around Hanamaki’s wrist, tugging it away slightly to lean in and plant a soft kiss on his lips, tasting chocolate immediately from a smear on his lip.

Halfway through the act he realised what he had been doing, and pulled back just as quickly as he had leaned in, doing his best not to look at Hanamaki as he felt his face heat up. The attendant murmured about how sweet the two of them seemed, chuckling to herself as Hanamaki, with a shaky and surprised voice, tried to brush off the kiss as Matsukawa being overeager and impatient about the wedding.

The feeling of his phone buzzing in his pocket rescued Matsukawa from the moment, and he quickly excused himself from the store, lying that the call was likely from work. He chanced a quick glance at Hanamaki as he turned to leave the store for a moment; spying the flustered expression on his face and immediately regretted what he’d carelessly done. He looked away quickly, not wanting to see the look of shame or scorn about to be sent his way and walked out onto the street and hid behind the wall. Out of sight, he inhaled sharply, and called himself a stupid idiot for dropping his guard.

After a few moments of silently berating himself, Matsukawa licked his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and holding it between his teeth as his heart pounded uncomfortably against his ribcage. He was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. Remembering that his phone was ringing, he patted his pockets in search of it before taking it out and realising it was just one of several alarms he had set to get himself out of bed that morning. He swiped the rest of them off and tucked his phone back into his pocket, sighing as he looked up at the cloudy sky above, and wondering where the morning sun had gone.

He told himself he would wait until his heart had returned to a regular rhythm before going back inside. He could afford a few minutes. Hanamaki was just going to be inside eating, all he was there for was to give him a reason to do so without it being too suspicious. The thought made the lingering sweetness on his lips turn bitter and he frowned.

When he was ready to go back inside, having rehearsed what he might say to Hanamaki if he brought up the kiss, the door to the cake shop opened and Hanamaki himself exited, his head turning in search of Matsukawa. Once spying him, he walked over, joining his side on the street.

“You know, for a custom cake shop, I’m rather offended that they didn’t have one single creampuff.” Hanamaki crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, pouting as he turned his gaze to the road beside them.

Something annoyingly sharp poked at Matsukawa’s heart in that moment. ‘ _You’re not even going to ask about the kiss?_ ’ He thought, bitterly wondering if it meant so little to him that it wasn’t even worth mentioning. He cast the thought out of his mind immediately, not wanting it to drag his mood through the mud more than he had already done.

“Truly a scandal. We should report them to the pastry and baked goods authority.” His monotonous tone could be mistaken for sarcasm, and he was glad for it when Hanamaki huffed dramatically.

“I’ll file a report when I get home. They’ll never do business again, that’ll teach them!” He put his hand on his hips, as if to emphasise his point, but his stance relaxed within a second as he slipped his hands into his pockets. “Anyway, do you want to get a bite to eat? I feel like I should make this worth your while after dragging you out here…”

The question threw him off guard. “Wait, didn’t you want to go to the café? The one with the couples-special?” When he asked the question, Hanamaki shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his feet.

“Well, yeah but…” He trailed off, and Matsukawa’s eyebrow arched quickly, an expression that made Hanamaki continue when he looked up at him before quickly looking away. “You…looked kind of uncomfortable before, with the ki- well…you know. So, you don’t…like, _have_ to. I don’t want you to feel forced to act like this just so I can stuff my face.”

Matsukawa couldn’t decipher the look on his face. The tips of his ears were red, and he chewed on his bottom lip in between sentences, as if thinking of what to say. He felt guilty, all of a sudden, for making his friend uncomfortable.

“I don’t feel forced.” He mumbled the words but Hanamaki heard him. His head jerked up at the words, as if disbelieving them, and Matsukawa forgot what he had been going to say next. “But I…uh, yeah. I’m sorry about that. I didn’t really mean to do that.” He reached to scratch the back of his neck nervously, looking away in a vain attempt to hide his embarrassment.

“It’s fine, it’s no big deal. It’s just a kiss, right?” Hanamaki laughed awkwardly, his throat suddenly drying up as he spoke. Matsukawa looked back at him when he heard his voice crack and Hanamaki cleared his throat quickly before fixing his expression. “So, do you want to go? You don’t have to, it’s cool if you don’t, we can go somewhere else, somewhere normal, or-”

“I don’t mind going, if you want to go there.” Matsukawa interrupted his rambling and Hanamaki shut himself up, pursing his lips as he looked at Matsukawa nervously.

“I’d…I’d really like to go there. With you, I mean, I’d like to go there with you.” Hanamaki stammered the words, and when Matsukawa looked at him with widening eyes and faintly blushing cheeks, Hanamaki reeled himself in, clearing his throat again and looking away. “I-I mean…! Well…yeah, so…”

Matsukawa’s lips cracked into an awkward and pitiful smile as Hanamaki stuttered and fumbled for words. He inhaled sharply, trying to ignore the sound of his heart beating loudly in his ears as he tried to focus his gaze anywhere but on Hanamaki. He felt like he’d die if he looked at him.

“That was _so_ smooth, Makki. I mean, really. What a charmer you are. That almost sounded like you were asking me out. Should I start swooning now? Or later? You should save killer-lines like that for your future girlfriend.” Unable to think of a proper response, Matsukawa relied on effortless snark to get him through the rest of the conversation. Feeling like a coward, Matsukawa shifted on his heels, ready to turn away and begin walking in the vague direction of the café Hanamaki had told him about earlier when a hand reached out and hooked under his elbow, tugging him back into place.

“Would that be bad?” Hanamaki asked him quickly, the words falling out of his mouth before he could stop them. Matsukawa’s gaze locked onto him, unable to look away as Hanamaki’s face began to turn red. “What if I wanted to ask you out? Would that be bad?”

Matsukawa’s throat closed up, suffocating him as he was unable to think of something to say. In all his daydreams, he’d been the one to muster the courage to ask Hanamaki out. Never once had he ever thought about the reverse – never once had he properly considered there being some chance of his affections being returned in the same way. It left him utterly at a loss.

“I-…I don’t think we should joke about this…” Matsukawa murmured, a part of him just wanting to confirm if what he had heard was correct. If Hanamaki decided to play it off now, he’d be okay with that. He’d brush it off and act like it never happened. They could keep the status quo and they could stay friends. Awkward friends, who maybe saw each other less until things calmed down, but friends.

But if not…

“I’m not joking.” Hanamaki squeezed his arm, his voice shaking just a little more. When Matsukawa looked at him again, his face had gone entirely red, his eyes half lidded and a little watery, as if in fear of rejection. Matsukawa wondered if his expression mirrored his own. “So…do you want to go out with me?”

With a quick gesture, Matsukawa grabbed at the scarf hanging around his shoulders and tugged on it roughly, yanking Hanamaki into his personal bubble to wrap an arm around his waist. He didn’t have to bend his head far down, and he leaned closer to kiss the lips that had parted eagerly in anticipation. Neither cared that they were in the middle of the street. They wrapped their arms around one another, Hanamaki’s reaching to cling to his messy hair and Matsukawa’s sliding over his shoulders to hold his neck and cheek firmly. Lips overlapped, parting as the kiss deepened by a fraction, tongues hesitantly flicking forward for a taste before they pulled back at the same time, their senses returning slowly.

“I don’t want to go out…” Matsukawa murmured against his lips, and he could feel Hanamaki frowning a little before he felt Matsukawa’s arms slip down his chest to wrap around his waist. “I want to go home and resolve four years of torturous sexual tension. Right now.”

“That sounds good. Really good…” Hanamaki breathed the words out, a sly but nervous grin tugging at his lips, even more so when Matsukawa leaned in to peck them softly, his lips lingering there for a few moments too long, tasting the sweetness of chocolate once again and leaving Hanamaki breathless. “Yours or mine?”

“Mine. I don’t want to be interrupted.” Matsukawa replied as his hands shifted from the small of his back and wandered back up his chest, tugging on his scarf. He felt restless now. Like his mind was moving leagues ahead of his body and he wanted it to catch up already. “So…do you…?”

“Yes. God, _yes_.” Hanamaki said firmly, taking a step backwards in the direction of the station. He would have bumped into someone had Matsukawa not tugged him back towards his chest, hugging him close in doing so.

“Hold up, you forgot something.”

“What?”

Matsukawa smiled as he leaned back in for another kiss, thinking that he might become addicted to them with how quickly Hanamaki sank into it and murmured something incoherent against his lips, the warmth of his breath skimming over his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around him. Hanamaki pulled back for a moment, shifting uncomfortable for foot to foot, and when Matsukawa moved his leg forward a little and felt Hanamaki bite down on his lower lip, he understood why, and couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

“I love you, you pervert.” Matsukawa leered at him, grinning madly as he teasingly rubbed his thigh between Hanamaki’s legs only to lower it and whine when Hanamaki tugged on his hair roughly, dragging him into another kiss.

Hanamaki took firm control of the kiss, deepening it from the start, a kiss full of want and need in equal measure as he leaned his weight against Matsukawa. “I love you too, you teasing asshole.” He mumbled the words into the kiss and against his lips.

“Let’s go before we get reported…” Matsukawa’s grin had spread ear to ear, and he reluctantly stepped away from Hanamaki to tug on his hand and led him towards the station at a quick pace, already missing the warmth that was at his chest. Hanamaki followed quickly at his heels, the two weaving through the crowd as they eagerly headed for the station.

The moment they were underground and headed towards their platform, Matsukawa knew it was going to be a long trip back, in a tightly packed train, pressed against his best friend who he would struggle to keep his hands off.

But when he looked back at Hanamaki, when he saw the eager, all too pleased smile on his flushing face, he knew he wasn’t alone in feeling that.

He wished that it had happened sooner. Maybe it would have, if he hadn’t been a coward. But as they say, better late than never.

And they each had a few years’ worth of pining to ease themselves out of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: looot of smut here. Almost an excessive amount of dick touching and the like.  
> There, you've been warned.  
> Now go, you sinners, be free.

Matsukawa’s patience had never been more tested than on the thirty-minute train ride home, time that was spent vacantly staring over Hanamaki’s shoulder as he stood pressed against him, doing his damnedest to ignore the faint flutter of lips ghosting over his neck.

Less than an hour ago, Hanamaki had made a bold albeit still a little shy confession after some choice words had been said, and yet there he stood, hands snaking under Matsukawa’s blazer with fingers dragging down the seam over his spine, an act that elicited a shudder from him.

The way that Matsukawa stood, broad back facing the others in the packed train and shielding Hanamaki who was pressed between the door and a wide chest, made it so that no one was any the wiser about what was going on. When Matsukawa flicked his gaze down at Hanamaki, a glance that lasted a split second, he could see the mischievous look in Hanamaki’s eyes, could feel the way those hungry dark brown eyes lingered on his face as fingers slid down his spine once more.

Matsukawa stifled a strange, growling noise that suddenly erupted in the back of his throat, and swore to himself that Hanamaki would be the death of him before the day was out.

He couldn’t get out of the train quick enough when their stop arrived, but the heat remained on his skin, twitching under the surface, and he sought out Hanamaki’s hand to squeeze it tightly and tug him through the crowd towards the exit.

They hurried each other along, fingers squeezing one another’s hands just as a silent reminded for themselves – that this was real, it was happening, and every step forward took them one step closer to crossing over the border from just friends to lovers. The thought made Matsukawa’s heart squeeze painfully. How long had he been foolishly dreaming of such a thing? Had Hanamaki been the same? He was eager to find out, but it could wait, for now at least.

It was nearing mid-afternoon by the time they arrived at Matsukawa’s apartment, having taken a slight detour to a convenience store to pick up some necessities while ignoring the accusing look of a teenage cashier. The way they were dressed, it may have looked like they were only just returning home after a big night. The door clicked shut after them, followed by the not so subtle flick of the lock echoed in the quiet abode, and a sudden tension filled the air.

They stood awkwardly in the entryway, both staring at one another with warm cheeks and nervous smiles. For all his bravado on the train, the same confidence seemed to fade from Hanamaki when they stood alone in silence. Panic flooded Matsukawa’s veins. Was he regretting having come? The look in his eyes told him otherwise, but he still worried. And if they were to go forward, there was the question of how.

How did they get over that first hurdle?

Sure, they had let out a hasty confession not long ago – but it had seemed rushed, hardly intimate, and despite the lingering taste of chocolate on his lips from tender kisses that faded into memory, Matsukawa felt anxious. Butterflies turned to hornets in his stomach, stinging and causing an acute pain as his heart skipped by leaps and bounds, unable to keep a steady pace.

A small touch at his side makes him jump in his skin.

Hanamaki’s fingers grazed against his, just a little. A tiny, almost insignificant feeling, but it pulled Matsukawa’s head down from the clouds. When his tense shoulders sagged, Hanamaki’s smile grew wider and he took Matsukawa’s hand firmly in his own as he toed his shoes off, with Matsukawa following his lead.

A careful repositioning of feet, a slow twist of bodies, and Hanamaki was pushing Matsukawa into his own apartment, right up until the back of Matsukawa’s knees bumped against the edge of the couch and he fell backwards with a start, grunting when Hanamaki fell on his chest heavily. Matsukawa growled and pouted as he sat up on his elbows, irritation short lived when he noticed the adoring look in Hanamaki’s eyes as he stared up his chest at him.

The butterflies returned, spreading from his stomach to flutter through the whole of his chest. Matsukawa pursed his lips tightly, feeling his face warming up considerably as Hanamaki’s grin grew.

“You’re really cute, Mattsun.” Hanamaki rested his chin on Matsukawa’s chest and it dug into his sternum slightly when he spoke. With a warm smile, a hand stretched to press against Matsukawa’s lips, fingers poking them softly. “Feels nice to say that, you know…”

“Yeah…I know.” Matsukawa’s hands unconsciously shifted to crawl up Hanamaki’s back, coming to a halt at his shoulders and stretching a tiny bit to twist small locks of hair between his fingertips. “Though I’ve always been cuter than you, so that’s nothing new.” Hanamaki smile grew wider, and he lifted himself to sit on his knees, straddling Matsukawa’s lap as he leaned close, softly pressing his lips to his forehead.

“Cuter, but not smarter.” Hanamaki’s lips glided down his temple and jaw, lips lingering a little longer every time they went a little further down. When Matsukawa tilted his head in an effort to intercept his lips, Hanamaki dropped his head, burying it in the crook of his neck to breathe against it softly.

“Mhmm.” Unable to think of anything in reply, Matsukawa tilted his head back to expose more of his neck to Hanamaki and uttered a low groan at the feeling of Hanamaki’s smirk pressing against his throat as he sucked and nipped at the flesh there.

“What? Nothing to say?” Hanamaki’s hands floated over his shoulders, kneading them gently before gliding down his chest. “That’s a first.”

“Uh-huh…” Matsukawa swallowed hard at the way Hanamaki’s pelvis slid over his thigh with purpose. Every inch of his body suddenly felt hot and he reached to hold Hanamaki’s hips, hesitantly dragging him closer on his lap to lessen the distance between them.

The feeling of Hanamaki’s lips trembling at his neck, both from the friction and a chuckle that fled his throat, made the warm feeling sweeping through Matsukawa intensify, if only just, but it was enough to drag another low groan from him. He brought his head forward, dropping his chin slowly to give Hanamaki enough time to lean back.

They were barely inches apart when their eyes met, close enough to swallow one another’s breath, chests rising and falling quickly as lungs greedily sucked in air. Hanamaki’s gaze fell to Matsukawa’s lips, watching the way the lower one was sucked in and bitten, slowly being released as half lidded eyes became unfocused.

“Hey, Mattsun,” Hanamaki leaned in just a little, closing the distance and sighing at the feeling of their lips just barely brushing, a feather light touch that made him tremble on Matsukawa’s lap, “is it okay…?”

Matsukawa leaned back enough to look at him a little better. Gathering his wits, he could see the same unease behind that warm, slightly awkward smile of his. Hanamaki was nervous too. “Yeah…” he sighed the word and tilted his own chin up to capture Hanamaki’s lips in a tender kiss.

The kiss was slow, with each of them savouring the feeling of soft lips roaming over another set, tasting the sweetness that lingered from their earlier exploits. Sighs filled the tiny gaps left between them when they pulled back for a much needed breath, only to be drawn back in. A tongue flicked over Matsukawa’s lips, encouraging him to open his mouth just a little bit wider. He complied obediently, uttering a low moan into Hanamaki’s mouth at the feeling of that tongue dragging across the roof of his mouth.

The longer the kiss continued, the less air Matsukawa’s lungs received, and the more frequently he broke away for a desperate gasp of air only for Hanamaki to loom over him, eyes half lidded but full of hunger as he claimed his lips. The kiss slowly became rough; lips mashing to later bruise from the pressure, teeth knocking together slightly, and tongues entwining and mapping one another’s mouth.

So engrossed in the kiss, Matsukawa was oblivious to the way Hanamaki’s hands were sliding over his shoulders, yanking away the blazer to make it bundle at his elbows. When Hanamaki finally pulled out of the kiss of his own accord, it was only to press his lips to Matsukawa’s neck, sucking harshly to leave another mark among many. It was at this point his senses returned, bit by bit, and Matsukawa became aware of the way Hanamaki’s fingers popped the buttons of his dress shirt open, his lips sliding down the hard muscles of his chest and going ever lower.

“Ha-Hanama-ahh…!” Matsukawa tilted his head back a little as Hanamaki’s lips neared his naval, hands wandering lower still to spread his thighs, one being pushed to the side and hanging off the edge of the narrow couch. “Ahh f-fuck…wait…”

The word didn’t match the needy tone of his voice, or the way his hips bucked upward when Hanamaki’s tongue flicked just below his naval, his fingers deftly tugging at his belt and unbuckling it with quick fingers.

Matsukawa hadn’t expected this in the least. He felt like he had fallen into a trap, caught up entirely in Hanamaki’s pace and relishing in the feeling of his warm palms skating up his chest and back down, his back arching up and following the movement until his hips were raised enough for Hanamaki to tug his slacks down to his thighs, revealing his half hard cock that was beginning to stretch the fabric of his boxer-briefs.

“Well, well, what have we here…?” Hanamaki’s tone was low, a deep sound that was riddled with pure, unadulterated _want_. “Excited now, aren’t you?” Matsukawa groaned when Hanamaki poked a finger against the base of his cock, walking his index and middle finger along his length, fingertips just barely grazing the fabric.

It took all of his remaining consciousness not to roll his hips into his waiting hand. “S-shit, Hanamaki…” he stuttered the words, barely able to voice them properly, and Hanamaki clicked his tongue against his teeth.

“That’s not quite right now, is it?” Hanamaki asked as he hooked a finger under the hem of his underwear and lifted it just a little, Matsukawa’s hardening cock twitching up a little higher in the process. The blush that had been crawling over his cheeks darkened as it seized the whole of his face.

“T-Takahiro…” Matsukawa called him by his given name, something that made Hanamaki’s wolfish grin grow wider, his teeth bared and biting down into his lip.

“Yes?” He prodded, and Matsukawa felt a tremor crawl through his body when Hanamaki, who had settled himself at the end of the couch between his legs, shifted one of his fingers a little lower under the hem of his underwear to graze it against the head of his cock.

“Please…ohh f-fuck, please…” Matsukawa wasn’t above begging at that point. His hips jolted up when Hanamaki smirked and pulled his underwear down, and Matsukawa could only purse his lips tightly while watching Hanamaki tilt his head down to look at the entirety of him. When Hanamaki moved to drag a finger along the underside of his cock, tracing the throbbing vein to the head, the whole of his body jerked in response, releasing an unintelligible sound that made even Hanamaki blush.

Hanamaki started off slow, fingers curling around the base of his cock and sliding up, his palm becoming slick with the pre-come that dripped from the tip. With his cock slathered in pre-come, the feeling of Hanamaki’s warm breath against it made Matsukawa tremble, his back arching up and arms tensing within the confines of the blazer Hanamaki had cunningly entangled him in. Another strangled, guttural noise left his throat, a voice Matsukawa didn’t recognise as his own. The heat spreading through his body and coiling deep in his chest intensified when Hanamaki’s lips ghosted along his shaft, sliding up to wrap around the head before taking him in his mouth.

Matsukawa’s hips rolled, bucking up into the wet warmth of his mouth and Hanamaki pulled back to keep himself from choking from the suddenness of it. With a whine, Matsukawa tried to slip an arm free of the blazer, only for both of Hanamaki’s hands to fly up and grab his wrists to pin them by his hips. His mouth returned to his cock, sliding up and down his length and greedily sucking around him, the feeling of his tongue pressing against it beginning to unravel the last of Matsukawa’s sanity.

With his eyes rolling back into his skull, Matsukawa squeezed them shut and tilted his head sideway, mouth hanging ajar as he struggled to keep the moans at bay. Hanamaki’s fingers curled tightly around his wrist, somehow managing to keep them pinned by the thighs that were twitching and trembling from the pleasure coiling in Matsukawa’s lower stomach.

Hanamaki looked up at him briefly, his hands squeezing his wrists firmly while he dragged his tongue roughly over the tip, a smirk tugging at his lips at the sight of Matsukawa’s expression faltering, breaking down as his mind emptied of everything but the pleasure he began to seek out actively. His hips bucked up again, his cock sliding against Hanamaki’s lips and the groan he let out made his chest rumble, the muscles of his stomach twitching and heaving as he sucked in breath after breath.

He was almost painfully hard at that point; the act of teasing Matsukawa and watching his reactions set his blood on fire and made Hanamaki feel a little proud. Quickly, he pulled away, sitting up to crawl back onto Matsukawa’s lap.

The pitiful whine that left Matsukawa’s throat at the lack of touch at his pelvis was embarrassing, and he blinked at Hanamaki several times before he realised that Hanamaki was undressing himself. He tore the scarf from his shoulders, his shirt was tugged over his head only to be thrown somewhere else in the living room, and his hands were suddenly at his hips, fumbling with his belt in his haste. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Matsukawa struggled out of the blazer and reached out to help, grabbing at his belt and managing to undo it just as Hanamaki slipped his hand under the hem, pushing away his underwear to free his cock.

A hiss sounded in the air and neither was sure if it came from themselves or the other when Hanamaki settled himself nicely on his lap to grind against him, holding his cock firmly against his and stroking them together. Matsukawa growled, a sound made from deep in his chest. With his hands free, he stretched to wrap his arms around Hanamaki’s waist, dragging him a little closer before his hands slid to grope his backside.

It was Hanamaki who moaned that time, his hips rocking forward, banging hard against his and making them both shudder as a result.

“Shit, Issei- ahh! M-more…” Hanamaki huffed the words, out of breath and he hunched on Matsukawa’s lap, pressing his chest to his to increase the friction of their bodies.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Matsukawa did as he was bid, hands slipping a little lower to squeeze his ass firmly while dragging him forward, forcing him to grind hard against himself. The act made Matsukawa sigh out pleasantly, his hot breath skimming over the top of Hanamaki’s head as he collapsed on his chest, his free hand clinging to his shoulder to steady himself as he trembled.

“Fuck- fuck, Taka-ahh…! I’m coming…!” Matsukawa moaned and slid one of his arms up, wrapping it around Hanamaki’s waist to hold him tightly, his hips constantly rolling forward against his, seeking out that desirable friction that was making his cock throb and his nerves twitch on end.

Hanamaki shifted forward, bringing his mouth back to Matsukawa’s throat and sucking along it before nestling into the hollow of it. The feeling of shark teeth sinking into his skin made him gasp loudly, the pain oddly arousing as Matsukawa bucked his hips harder a few more times at a faster pace while coming into Hanamaki’s hand. Hanamaki’s orgasm followed seconds later, leaving him trembling on his lap and he continued to stroke both of them at once, his fingers dripping with their mixing cum.

Slumping against the couch, the tension eased out of Matsukawa’s twitching muscles, leaving him breathless as he tilted his head back and sighed out a moan. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to level out his breathing, and he could feel Hanamaki relaxing above him, resting his weight against him for a little while.

“I-Issei…” his name was stuttered out, and Matsukawa blinked away the hazy fog in front of him to look at Hanamaki properly. He was sitting himself up to look down at him, and Matsukawa had to keep his gaze firmly up as he feared he would end up ogling the thin streams of cum that were smeared across both their chests.

“Mh?” Matsukawa’s throat felt dry, and the only audible response he could make was a dry hum.

While biting down on his lip, Hanamaki shifted, moving a hand to the leg that was hanging off the couch and hooking his hand under the thigh to lift it up. “I wanna do more…” a blush bloomed over his face when Hanamaki pitched forward while lifting his leg higher, grinding himself between his legs unabashedly. “Please Issei…I want it so much…nhh-! I want you…p-please…” his voice trailed out, becoming smaller as he ground his hips harder, and Matsukawa yet again dipped his head back to release another incoherent sound of pleasure.

His heart was beating too loudly in his ears for his liking in the moment. It rattled his brain, left him unable to think, and the way Hanamaki continued to grind his cock between his legs, sliding against his backside and slicking the area with their warm cum did nothing to help that fact.

He reached out and grabbed at Hanamaki’s chest and arms, his fingers dug into his skin and left crescent dints from his nails. He opened his mouth to tell him yes, a hundred yes’s and maybe a few curses thrown in to emphasise the need that was bubbling in his chest, but the only sound that left his throat was a high pitched gasp that made his Adam’s apple bob.

Hanamaki had slipped his hands under him, squeezing his ass and spreading his cheeks to creep a finger closer to his twitching entrance, his cock sliding over it without hesitation. Matsukawa didn’t stop to think about how his daydreams involved their positions being reversed. In the moment, all he could think about was the pleasant heat between his legs, rubbing and grinding harder and harder against him, throbbing and making him tremble with anticipation.

“F-fuck, h-hurry…” Matsukawa’s voice came out quietly, words broken apart by soft pants. His chest rose and fell a little too quickly, and a low whimper exited his throat when Hanamaki pulled his hand away to search the pockets of his slacks that were hanging loose and unbuttoned around his hips.

From his pocket, Hanamaki pulled out the small bottle of lube they had bought from the convenience store, and with it came a thin packet of condoms that Hanamaki put to the side for the moment. With quick fingers, the cap was flicked open and a hefty amount poured onto his fingers while Matsukawa tugged at his slacks and stripped himself of them. The cold lubricant dripped from Hanamaki’s fingers as he rubbed them together for good measure before sliding his free hand under Matsukawa’s thigh to lift it up again.

Matsukawa shifted, rolling his hips forward willingly, sighing as Hanamaki’s hand skimmed the inside of his thigh and squeezed it while his dripping fingers slid between his legs and cheeks, probing him gently. Matsukawa hissed from the cold feeling of it, and when he tilted his head forward to stare down his own chest, he could see the look of restraint on Hanamaki’s face – a look of utter desire that was strained, twisted into trembling pursed lips and glassy half lidded eyes.

They held eye contact for a few seconds, up until Hanamaki slid in his index finger to the first knuckle, and Matsukawa’s head rolled back in favour of letting out a stuttering moan. The finger twisted, rolled gently and stretched him a tiny bit before it went deeper. Matsukawa inhaled sharply, sucking in breath after breath as Hanamaki pulled his finger back in favour of adding a second.

Matsukawa had fingered himself before, out of sheer curiosity and later out of need of something a little more to get off, but the feeling of Hanamaki’s palm resting against his backside, his fingers slipping in and out of him with such ease – it was almost maddening, that pleasure that came from another’s touch, from his touch.

Suddenly, those fingers slipped deeper, the knuckle of his hand brushing his rear and fingertips grazing a sensitive spot. His muscles tensed up, chest arching and legs jolting in response to the shockwave rocking his body.

“Here, huh?” Hanamaki’s voice was so low, so quiet, Matsukawa almost didn’t hear it, but he could hear the lust buried in those simple words.

“T-Takahiro-ohh-fuck…!” Matsukawa stammered his name, the latter half resounding as a loud moan when Hanamaki rubbed his prostate roughly, teasing it and making his body twitch and shake from the tight feeling building in his stomach.

“You’re squeezing me, Issei…does it feel good?” Hanamaki pitched forward, leaning over him to press his lips to his and swallow his moans in a rough open mouthed kiss. Matsukawa moaned and gasped into his mouth as Hanamaki thrust his fingers deeper, his racing thoughts turning to white noise for the second time that day as he felt himself tightening around him without meaning to. “Tell me…tell me if feels good…” Matsukawa couldn’t tell if he was genuinely curious or outright tormenting him.

By then, he didn’t care. He wanted more, something thicker, something that could go deeper and leave him a wreck of a person.

“F-fucking hell, yes-nh!” Matsukawa groaned into his mouth, just barely allowed to say the words as Hanamaki smothered him with another rough kiss. With a shaking hand, Matsukawa pushed against his chest, desperately gasping for a breath as Hanamaki fingered him harder. “Ohh god, ahh! Just fuck me already, please…!”

The sound that left his throat at the removal of Hanamaki’s fingers was pitiful and almost obscene in its whining pitch. Hanamaki fumbled about himself, carefully but quickly ripping open a condom wrapper to roll it onto himself, just barely remembering to slick it with lube, lest he cause Matsukawa more pain than pleasure.

The thought of going to the bedroom never occurred to them. Matsukawa crawled upright a little press himself into the corner of the couch, resting his back against it as Hanamaki crawled between his legs and lifted one to hang up and over his shoulder. One hand dug firmly into his thigh with pressure enough to leave small bruises later while Hanamaki aligned their hips, pressing the head of his cock to his twitching entrance.

Matsukawa could feel Hanamaki’s teeth digging into his thigh as he thrust the head in, pausing long enough for Matsukawa to suck in a breath and adjust to his girth when he went just a little bit deeper. Warm breath spilled over his thigh, and looking up through hazy eyes, Matsukawa could see Hanamaki twitching and shaking as he clung to his thighs, fingers absolutely bruising them as he pushed deeper, growling deep in his throat at the heat surrounding him.

“F-fuck…!” Hanamaki grunted and bit harder into the dense muscle of his thigh, lips sliding to leave another mark and muffle himself. Matsukawa jolted under him when he felt Hanamaki twitch inside him, a breathless moan passing his lips as he gripped the couch cushions under him.

Hanamaki froze, moaning against his thigh as he trembled, barely able to keep his mind focused. The hungry part of him demanded to move; wanted to thrust and see Matsukawa simply _writhe_ as he fucked him senseless. It was one among many things he had wanted to do, for years, and being so close was setting his nerves on fire. A nagging voice told him not to, to wait for it, that it would be better if he waited. Looking down, he couldn’t help but admire the sight below him.

Sweat gleamed on Matsukawa’s tanned skin, reddish-purple marks beginning to show on his neck and trailing down his chest, the muscles twitching every few seconds as he tensed and relaxed. His expression was a mix of emotions; strained from mere feeling of Hanamaki’s cock stretching him open and then relaxing after a moment, a sigh released from shaking lips from the pleasure that came from the very same sensation. Matsukawa’s eyes were usually hooded, calm looking even, but his eyelids fluttered, short lashes wet as his eyes became a little glassy, a fog of euphoria clouding his mind and leaving behind only a desire for more.

With a groan, Hanamaki peeled away from his thigh to lean down, pressing him against the couch as he thrust deeper into him, swallowing the moan Matsukawa would have let out if he hadn’t kissed him again. Matsukawa’s arms lifted to circle his neck, fingers slipping through his short hair and gripping it tightly while nails scratched the skin over his spine, making Hanamaki twitch and buck his hips against him roughly.

Matsukawa broke the kiss to gasp from the suddenness of the act, his head tilting away and allowing Hanamaki to litter his neck with more kisses and love bites to match. He growled deeply, his chest shaking and rumbling as he gritted his teeth and hissed at the feeling of Hanamaki pulling back only to slide his cock back in, the sound of it wet and embarrassingly loud in the otherwise quiet apartment.

To his credit, Hanamaki began slow – keeping his wits about him as he thrust, groaning every few seconds at the feeling of Matsukawa contracting around him tightly, threatening to pull him deeper.

Hanamaki knew he wasn’t conscious of it.

Matsukawa was busy trying to get a handle of his breathing; saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth and down his throat as he gasped whenever Hanamaki pulled out, every moan he exhaled riddled with ecstasy. When he thought Matsukawa was getting used to the rhythm, he picked it up, quickening the pace to enter him at what soon became an alarming speed.

Skin slapped against skin, a deafening sound that filled the air alongside the constant clinking of the belt at Hanamaki’s hips and loud moans that were guttural and almost primal in nature, a voice crying out for more; faster, deeper, _harder_. Hanamaki would have done so gladly, but the way Matsukawa clung to him, drawing him close and moaning the words in his ear in that needy whining voice – it cast out the last voice of reason in Hanamaki’s mind and made him do so in with far more force than he’d intended.

His hips bucked forward wildly, hands sliding from his thighs to hold his waist and hips, angling them perfectly for him to thrust in a way that would allow him to fill him completely. Matsukawa rolled his hips up into him, shaking them in accordance with every thrust, and Hanamaki drank in the sight of Matsukawa practically bouncing himself down onto his cock.

A few relentless thrusts, followed by the same obscene moans from before, told Hanamaki he’s just hit his prostate. Fixing his grip, Hanamaki leaned over Matsukawa, leering down at him as he fucked him roughly, thrusting at a speed that might break him by the end of it.

“Touch yourself, Issei…” Hanamaki groaned the words, licking his lips as he stared down at Matsukawa with greedy eyes. “I wanna watch...mhh!”

Hanamaki thought he would have to ask twice, but the blush over Matsukawa’s cheek was reddening bit by bit and let him know he’d clearly been heard the first time.

Eventually, a hands slipped from his shoulder to glide down his chest, fingertips grazing his twitching abs and making Hanamaki shiver. Hanamaki grinned down at him, biting his lip and bucking hard against his ass to encourage him, and Matsukawa groaned as he began to stroke himself, translucent streams of pre-come breaking from the head of it cock and falling onto his stomach.

Hanamaki spread a hand over his chest, feeling the stickiness of it slide under his palm as he reached to drag his nails roughly down his front. Matsukawa’s back arched high into the touch, a growl fleeing his mouth as his hand sped up, pumping his cock harder and with a fiercer need to bring his climax closer.

The heat burning under their skin was growing hotter, spreading from the core and out to fill them both. Hanamaki knew he was close – so maddeningly close – that he had long lost any control of how quickly or roughly he was thrusting into Matsukawa. He knew Matsukawa could take it, and even that thought spurred him on, encouraging him to keep at his speed no matter how much his muscles began to cry out in protest. Matsukawa was beginning to squirm under him with more frequency, his legs lifting to squeeze Hanamaki’s hip and draw him up, back arching periodically to match the rhythm of their thrusts.

Feeling himself coming undone, knowing that the coil in his stomach and wound past its limit as was ready to snap, Hanamaki leaned down and held Matsukawa’s jaw in his sticky palm, groaning his name loudly into his mouth as he kissed him hard one more time. He continued to thrust against his prostate, fucking him as hard as his body would allow in the moment, and continued for a few moments after Matsukawa jolted violently against his chest.

The orgasm that rippled through Matsukawa hit him hard. His body tensed immeasurably, toes curling and nails drawing a little blood at Hanamaki’s back as he tightly squeezed Hanamaki’s cock inside himself. His own cock throbbed in his hand and he unconsciously stroked himself through his climax, feeling his warm cum landing on his chest in thick spurts.

Whatever sounds might have left his throat where suffocated and swallowed by Hanamaki, who continued to kiss him the entire time, the only noises uttered being low, stifled and breathless moans. It wasn’t long before Hanamaki couldn’t stand it any longer, was pushed over the brink by an intense wave of pleasure washing over him. His hips stuttered forward several times, slowing dramatically in pace but delving just as deep, if not deeper, and Matsukawa trembled constantly under him as Hanamaki climaxed.

They each parted from the kiss at the same time, both making a quiet, gasping noise and a long, drawn out sigh as the last bit of energy in them faded. Hanamaki pulled out of him slowly, and Matsukawa groaned ever so quietly at his sudden absence, a dazed look on his face as he barely registered the weight above him disappearing for a few moments. When Hanamaki returned – a little cleaner and having discarded his pants somewhere to roam in his underwear – it was with warm and wet cloth that he spread over Matsukawa’s still heaving chest in an effort to clean the mess he had made of him.

“Oi…” Matsukawa’s voice was hoarse, words harsh on his throat from having been used a little too much and a little too loudly, and he tugged at Hanamaki’s arm. “Forget that, come ‘ere…”

Hanamaki was pulled back onto the couch, and Matsukawa groaned as he rolled onto his side to make room for him. His skin was impossibly warm, burning to the touch after a rigorous romp, and Hanamaki nestled against his chest, thinking to himself that the curve of his body fit nicely against his own.

“You okay?” Hanamaki mumbled a little into his chest as he planted a soft kiss there, smiling up at him with the same adoring look from earlier, the lustful hunger fading from the depths of his eyes.

Matsukawa nodded his head, although a little hesitantly. “I think so…” he replied after a moment, the flush of his cheeks deepening even more, if possible by that point. “I, uh…I wasn’t expecting that. At all.”

“It…wasn’t bad though, right?” The question was asked quietly, as if in fear of the answer. Matsukawa made a low humming noise in his throat.

“No. That was…” he was at a loss for words. Or perhaps just a little unwillingly to admit it had been far better than what he had been anticipating – and then some. If he said it out loud, Hanamaki’s ego would expand into the stratosphere.

He didn’t need to, however. The sly grin that took up Hanamaki’s expression after his prolonged silence gave him enough of an answer, and he leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek against his, placing a tender kiss against the corner of his lips.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Hanamaki continued to peck his lips, smiling to himself as he leaned his weight against him, their sweat drenched skin sticky together as their limbs tangled up, “next time I’ll let you return the favour. If you ask me nicely, maybe I’ll ride you.”

Matsukawa couldn’t stop the smirk that tugged at his lips, chuckling gently as he tilted his head to kiss Hanamaki, holding his lips for several long moments. The way that Hanamaki’s body slumped against him, sinking into his touch and the kiss, made his heart begin to leap again.

“I love you, Takahiro…” Matsukawa murmured the words against his lips, maybe once, maybe a hundred times, he wasn’t sure. He was breathless when Hanamaki eventually pulled away, leaning over him with that warm and loving smile, his eyes narrowing at him but not in anger as a blush crept over his face and ears.

“You’re a real sap, Issei.” Hanamaki stated firmly before leaning down, kissing him one more time – one more time eventually turning into a second and a third, neither willing to completely bring a halt to the kiss. “I love you though. You’re my sap. My big, cute, sappy Mattsun.”

“You’re cute too. Not as cute as me, obviously, that’s impossible for you-ah!” Matsukawa yelped when Hanamaki slapped his ass hard, the skin turning over a few mere seconds. Matsukawa hand reached to cover his mouth, having just realised the sound he had let out.

The grin that appeared on Hanamaki’s face was dangerous, the cunning and hungry look in his eyes returning far more quickly than it had faded.

“Hey, Mattsun, roll over-” Hanamaki barely finished speaking when Matsukawa pushed against his chest, a vain attempt to put any distance between them. The fact that they were much different in size or build made it hard to resist him. Hanamaki was just as strong as he was, and his stubbornness only added to that.

“No way!” Matsukawa dragged at the word as he pressed himself firmly against the couch, protecting his already aching ass.

“C’mon, just for a minute, I wanna hear that again.” Hanamaki crawled onto his lap and buried his face in his neck, sucking on a tender patch of skin already marred with love bites. The stimulation of the sensitive area made Matsukawa tremble as he pushed against Hanamaki’s chest with weaker intent, his will fading very quickly.

“Mhn…a-ahh f-fuck…” Matsukawa released a string of curses, his face heating up drastically when he felt Hanamaki smirk against his neck.

Matsukawa was ensnared by that cunning yet tender smile, by the feeling of his warm palms, and the desirable voice that moaned his name into his ear with such utter fixation.

His heart beat loudly in his ears, drowning out whatever awareness he had gained after the first round. He knew Hanamaki was a pervert – he should have anticipated something like this. The thought of it alone excited him.

It may have been mid-afternoon when they arrived at his apartment, but the sun would long set by the time Hanamaki had indulged that last of his whims and desires.

Matsukawa didn’t mind though, not one bit. It only solidified the words Hanamaki had murmured to him in a voice of pure affection.

Hanamaki loved him, had probably loved him for a long time, and had thought about him in such lewd ways and looked at him with heated stares he had been oblivious to. It filled him with a vain pride to know that he felt the same.

Soft declarations of love were murmured into the late evening, caught between breathless moans and passionate kisses until they were weak with exhaustion and unable to look away from each other, trapped within affection gazes under fluttering lashes, hands entwined and hearts beating fiercely together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marking it as unfinished because? I might write more at some stage? Not sure how it would continue but you never know.


End file.
